


Adora Writes a Letter

by WolfyKun



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Definitely random, Don't Worry About It, Who said you could read these?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyKun/pseuds/WolfyKun
Summary: It's not long after everyone has finally settled down. It occurred to Adora that some people may not have been as lucky as she has been. She decided to write something to those who may not have gotten something special.
Kudos: 3





	Adora Writes a Letter

Her fingers grazed over the soft strands of the feather she was holding. She wasn’t too sure, but always somehow knew how they’d feel. Shifting her inkwell into a more comfortable position.

Thoughts ran by a mile a minute. Unsure of what exactly to write, she dipped the tip of her feather into it. _“What would they like?”_ she thought. After several days of training her writing style, she figured it was finally time to start writing.

A few moments passed, quill touched parchment, only a couple words came out, _Happy birthday._

Knocking came from the door, it slowly opened with, “Heeey, Adora.” The person slowly walked over, “What’cha doing in here?”

She glanced over, placing the quill into its stand, “Hey, Bow. I’m writing a birthday letter to someone.”

“Who’s it for?” An idea popped into his head, “You could’ve told us! We could’ve planned an entire party for them!”

Adora chuckled softly, “There’s no need for that. I actually don’t know who it’s for.”

He tilted his head, “Then why write one?”

“Because it’s somebody’s birthday somewhere. Maybe nobody wished them a birthday today, or maybe it counts when a certain person wishes it to them.” She got up out of her seat, “How do you think you’d feel if you got a random letter wishing you a happy birthday?”

He looked off in thought, trying to imagine his own reaction. “It would probably be exactly how Sea Hawk reacted to Mermista saying it two weeks ago.”

“That reminds me, when is your birthday again?”

Bow’s lips curled up, smiling widely, “It’s actually in three weeks from now!”

“We should definitely do something for that,” she grinned in return.

“I should probably let you get back to it. You were just up here for a while, so I got worried,” he made his way back to the door.

“No problem, Bow.”

The door was opened to Catra, standing there. Her ear was up against the door. She quickly realized she was spotted, and her cheeks went red. Standing up quickly, she cleared her throat, walking past Bow. “So, writing a letter?” She carefully closed the door behind her.

“You could’ve walked into the room, you know.”

“I know!” she exclaimed. “What’re you even writing it for? You didn’t do anything for my birthday.”

Adora stared at her for a few moments, “You were a little captivated with murdering me and my friends.”

She looked off to the side and bit her cheek. “Still could’ve said happy birthday. I said it to you!”

“You did,” she agreed, “A day later, after Glimmer reminded you.”

A peculiar pink poof popped her head in after opening the door, “Is there a bedroom party happening in here?”

Catra looked over, “Didn’t anyone teach you to knock?”

“Oh, yeah.” She walked in, closing the door behind her. She knocked on it. “There you go, feel better now?”

The magicat rolled her eyes, “Not what I meant.”

Glimmer shrugged as she walked over, “I just wanted to know what was going on in here.”

Adora chimed in, “I’m writing a letter, actually.”

“Yeah, for someone’s ‘birthday,’ even though she didn’t give me one,” Catra pouted.

She smiled softly, “That’s actually really sweet, who’s it for?”

“Whoever reads it,” Adora replied. “There’s no one specific I’m writing it for.”

“That’s cool. How much have you gotten so far?”

She glanced over to the paper, not even being able to read it from the angle she saw it at. “Happy birthday.”

“That’s all you have?” questioned Glimmer. “We should leave you be, so you can actually think and get it done.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Catra protested. “I’m gonna bug Adora until the day I die.”

Glimmer grabbed the magicat’s arm, and forcefully pulled her out. She yelled over the screaming girl, “Seeya, Adora!”

“Hey! You can’t make me do this! I wanna stay in the room! Leave me alone! Get off of me!”

Adora softly sighed with a grin. It’s always been an amazing couple of years spent with them. Nothing could ever change how she feels for her friends.

She walked back over to her desk, and sat down. She picked up the quill, and dipped it once more into the inkwell. She continued her writing, finally knowing what to write.

_Happy birthday._

_Some people may not know me personally._

_And I may not know you._

_Maybe there will never be that time._

_And that’s perfectly okay._

_Nobody should spend their birthday alone._

_To be fair, I have done that for a few years._

_Hopefully, you’re not alone, and with me, you’re definitely not._

_Always wishing you a happy birthday._

_Remember that nobody is a better you._

_Happy birthday, to whoever you are._

She placed her quill away, and looked over her work. It may not look pretty, but it definitely means a lot. Maybe not to her, but to someone really special.


End file.
